<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dressing gown by Eastenderssfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851605">Dressing gown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan'>Eastenderssfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Callum Highway, EastEnders - Freeform, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum, dressing gown, flirt, intended smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow on from the scene in the Mitchell kitchen where Callum is wearing his dressing gown</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dressing gown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Callum had left the kitchen heading back up the stairs to use the bathroom, he left Ben assuming he was going out to find his dad with the mood he was in.</p><p>Ben had other ideas though making his way up the stairs to the bedroom while Callum was in the bathroom, laying down on the bed jacket already off he waited for his flirty fiancé.</p><p>Callum finished up in the bathroom heading back into their bedroom, startled by the sight of Ben when he opened the door. Bens eyebrows raised taking in the sight of his fiancé in that dressing gown once more. “Thought you was heading out” Callum starts “well yeah I was until you decided to walk round the house in that” Ben replies biting his lip.</p><p>Callum lets out a chuckle “oh so now you want me? Didn’t seem that way before did it I woke up to an empty bed with no one to give me attention”, “being like that are you? Get over here and I’ll give you all the attention you want” Ben leans back on the bed waiting for Callum to get on top of him.</p><p>Callum makes his way over to the bed placing himself on top of Ben “now you knew exactly what you was doing walking round in this with nothing underneath” Ben says grabbing the collar of Callums dressing gown. “How’s you know there’s nothing underneath?” Callum jokes, “now now mr highway I know you better than you think” Ben then places a kiss to his lips biting the bottom one when pulling away.</p><p>“You sure you don’t have anywhere to be?” Callum quizzes, “listen babe even if I did have somewhere to be it doesn’t matter when I’ve got my fiancé waking up wanting some love does it?” Ben runs his fingers through Callums hair receiving a grin from Callum in return. </p><p>“Now why don’t we get rid of this dressing gown I think it will look better on the floor don’t you”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>